


It's a Fucking Baby

by pebis



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, i swear i love myself i didnt write this out of self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pebis/pseuds/pebis
Summary: Megatron comes home from work one day and gets surprised in the best way possible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> can robots get pregnant??????? ive been questioning this all week its all i can fucking think about robots getting pregnant and having children dont ask if its a human baby or a robot baby its up for interpretation

Megatron let out a sigh as he opened the door to his and Starscream's flat. "I'm home."

Starscream stood in the kitchen with the baby in his arms and turned around and gave Megatron a smirk. "Welcome home shitbag. How was work?" He put the baby down on the floor. "Not that I care or anything." He added.

Megatron walked over and rested his hands on Starscream's hips and gave him a peck on the cheek. "It was shit. But it's even shitter being home with you."

Starscream giggled and put his arms around Megatron. "Same you fucking piece of shit." He leaned up and kissed Megatron and Megatron kissed him back fiercely. They stood there for a couple of hours without saying anything, just let their lips do the talking, even though neither of them were talking. After awhile Megatron broke the kiss and smiled down at Starscream. "You better not have cucked me while I was gone."

"Of course not.." Starscream giggled and deleted the messages from Wheeljack.

Their lips found each others again and they kept at it until they heard a weird noise. The baby was screaming on the floor. "What the fuck." Megatron looked down on the baby just laying there staring back at him. "Who is that?"

"It's our baby."

"Since when did you get pregnant?!" 

Starscream smirked. "Who said I was the pregnant one?"

Megatron was drinking beer in that second and spit it out because he was shocked I don't know how to write this scenario it sounded better in my head.

"Are you trying to tell me I gave birth to a child I've never seen before?"

"Yes?"

Megatron was in shock. Could it be true? Was this child truly his son? Did he finally have an heir?

Starscream wrapped his arms around Megatron's hips and whispered in his ear (?). "How about we leave the kid to Shockwave for the night and I show you just how I nutted inside you?"

"What?" Megatron growled and pushed Starscream away. "First of all. We've been in a relationship for twenty years and not once have I had that tiny penis of yours inside my port."

Starscream gasped at Megatron's bluntness.

"Second of all. If there is anyone in this house who should be pregnant by now it's obviously you."

Starscream gasped again but remained quiet.

"Well? Care to explain yourself? Why is there a baby in our house and why does he look like Optimus Prime?"

Starscream looked down nervously. "Does it really matter where I found the baby? Can't we just be happy we finally have a child?"

"What do you mean finally?! Who said I wanted to have children? Least of all with you?"

Starscream gasped for the third time that day. "Why NOT me?! What is so wrong with having children with me?"

Megatron glared at him and let out a deep sigh. "You know what... Fuck this, keep the baby. Just don't.... Tell Prime our child looks exactly like him."

Starscream's eyes began to shine. "Can we? Can we really keep him?!"

"Yeah, I guess..." Megatron couldn't help but smile at Starscream enthusiasm about having a child. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Starscream hurried over to the crying baby on the floor and took him in his arms. "There there, Daddy is here."

"Who said you were the daddy?"

"Don't get kinky on me Megatron, the baby can hear you."

Megatron sighed and sat down by the table and watched as Starscream rocked the baby in his arms to get him to stop crying.

Starscream opened his chestplates.

Megatron almost fell out of his seat. "What are you doing?!"

Starscream gave him a questioning look. "I'm breastfeeding him."

"We are robots you piece of shit. We don't produce milk."

Starscream ignored him and pulled the baby tighter into his chest. "Take a fucking sip babes."

Megatron divorced him three days later.


End file.
